Mistletoe
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: Its Christmas for the Winx Club and Prince Sky rents a mansion in the country for all of them. Some fluffy stuff between Flora and Helia, which makes them the main charaters, but there is some about the others as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Me again...

I am getting in swing of things for Xmas! Even though its May...

**Summary**: Its Christmas for the winx club and Prince Sky rents a mansion in the country for all of them in the holidays! But little do they know that there is going to be more than just snow...

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own winx club. But I DO own the idea of a Christmas mansion and any extra characters I chose to put in! (I'm not sure whether there will be any though...)

Mistletoe

*ring, ring...ring, ring*

Bloom picked up her cell. It was Sky.

"Hello," Bloom said

"Hey there, Bloom!" Sky yelled for no reason, "I rented this HUGE mansion in the Eraklion country!"

"Err, yeah , and?"

"Me, you, Riven, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu, Helia, Tecna, Musa, Stella, Layla and Flora are going to stay there for the holidays and spend Christmas there!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"That is totally and utterly brill, or as Stella would say, INCREDIFABULOUS!" Bloom started laughing like a total maniac. Sky lifted his eyebrows.

"Yes, it is..." _Icredifabulous? What the hell! I do not envy Brandon having Stella as a girlfriend... _Sky thought to himself

"Oh, but wait! We haven't been Christmas shopping yet!" And with that Bloom forgot about Sky and ran to tell her friends the good news. Sky held the loudly bleeping phone away from his ear and hung up.

"She seems to be pretty hyped up about it," said Riven coming out of no-where

"Yeah, wait, you heard that?"

"I'm surprised you aren't death dude!" Rived snorted, "Why did she hang up?"

"She said she had to go and do some Christmas shopping,"

"I hope their presents are better than the ones we got last year,"

"Oh, shush. Just smile, and at least LOOK grateful!"

In Magix, the girls were doing their Christmas shopping. Stella had demanded to go to the Men's clothing boutique. Flora and Layla were looking around together. They couldn't find anything that would suit their boyfriends. The shop was full of short-sleeved designer workout shirts and Baggy football tees. Stella, on the other hand, already had at least seven or eight outfits to buy for Brandon.

"I can't imagine Nabu in any of this! It's ridiculous!" Layla said, outraged

"I don't think Helia will want any clothes, especially ones that I choose for him," Flora sighed. She was having the most difficulty choosing a present for Helia. He wasn't into modern clothes like Brandon, he didn't like workout gear like Sky, and he most definable wasn't into technology like Timmy. She was stumped. Her dad had met her friends, and was impressed by the fact that most of them were princesses and princes, so he had given her a TON of money to spend on them all for Christmas. She knew whatever she was going to buy for Helia, it had to be special.

"Do you think Riven would like this?" Said Musa, holding out a green zip-up jumper and a pair of baggy jeans

"I'm sure he'll love them ," said Flora, to busy to even look at what Musa was asking her about.

"What's up?" Musa asked, raising an eyebrow

"I can't imagine Helia in any of these clothes!" Flora yelled, she was so frustrated that she tore down half the clothes off the display hangers. A shop assistant tapped her foot at Flora and gave her a stern look. Musa dragged Flora off.

"Maybe Helia doesn't want any clothes," Musa said

"Well what am I supposed to get him then?!"

"Something that really says 'Helia'," Musa thought, "I have no idea, but I'm sure you'll come up with the best idea that will blow him away!" and with that, Musa ran off. Flora scowled.

Flora ended up going back into the store and buying clothes for all the other guys, apart from Helia, Nabu and Timmy. She got Riven a rhinestone belt and a pair of dark-denim jeans, she got Brandon a white, blue and red hoodie and she got Sky a pair of designer trainers.

"Right then girls, its time we went shopping for each other!" Stella yelled at the top of her voice, "Now I'm going to put all of us in pairs-"

"Pairs?" Layla smirked

"Yes, pairs, now anyway, You and Flora can go together, Tecna and Musa, and Me and Bloom!"

"Meh..." the others said with no enthusiasm, and went off in their separate pairs.

"Bloom, LOOK! It's a Spella McCartney store! Lets go!" Stella yelled once again, a few other customers turned and stared at her.

"I have to go in here for Timmy," Tecna said, as she literally dragged Musa in to a computer shop.

Layla and Flora paced up and down Magix. They went to music stores, they went to DVD shops and they even tried a grocerey store, and came out holding their noses (The cheese section was out of date and the smell had spread through the whole store)

They ended up sitting outside a cafe with milkshakes.

"I don't want to give up!" said Flora

"And we won't! I think there's a store especially for magicians down the road, I'll see what I can get there for Nabu, and then we can focus entirley on Helia,!" said Layla

"Why are you focusing entirley on me?" Helia asked as he came out of no-where, making Flora choke on her milkshake.

"Hi Helia!" said Layla, Flora just blushed, "Why are you here?"

"Me and Nabu came into town so that we could do some Christmas shopping,"

"So where's Nabu?" Layla asked

"He went into that shop over there for a reason which I cannot say..." Helia tapped his nose. Layla giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you,"

"Right then, I'll leave you girls to it!" Helia walked off

So, you like it so far? Review and tell me!

By the wayz... Has anyone seen Winx Club season 4 on youtube (In Italian)? If so, what do you think of Helia's new hairstyle? I think its okay, but it looks a bit messy...(I do not like messy hair!)


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm back! I'm probably not going to be writing any more for a while because school starts tomorrow...='[

(By the way, Helia and Flora haven't told each other how they really feel about each other yet..;-)

Mistletoe

Layla and Flora were still searching for gifts. They had decided to get their friends presents before they stared searching for gifts for Helia. First they went to a computer shop and got Timmy and Tecna both an extremley high tech multi-connection USB thing, Flora wasn't exactly sure what it was. Then they went to the music store to get Musa an MP3 player. They went to a clothing department store and got Bloom a new mini-skirt and finally went to the make-up store and almost cleared the shelves of all the face masks and beauty products for Stella. They dicided to split up to get presents for eachother. Layla got Flora a friendship necklace and Flora got Layla a new bikini. They met up at a pizza place.

"So, todays has been pretty succsessful..." said Layla

"Well not yet, I STILL haven't got Helia anything..." Flora said sadly

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, when I was getting your present, I passed a very posh looking staionary shop,"

"What are waiting for? LETS GO!!" Said Flora as she dragged Layla out, forgetting about the bill.

They entered a very large and shiney shop.

"Wow. Its so shiney." said Flora

"Hello, and how can I help you?" said a shop assistant

"My friend would like to get something special for someone else for Christmas," said Layla, as Flora was still hypnotised by how shiney the store was. Layla elbowed her in the chest.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yelled Flora, "Oh sorry..." she said once she noticed the shop assistant. He grinned.

"This way, ladies. Now these are our most valuable stationary sets avalible, as you can see, our pens are made from pure silver and our notebooks have a silver plate on the front, where a special messege can be engraved." Said the shop assistant

"Okay then, I'll take a pen and a notebook," said Flora

"Any special messeges?" he asked

"Um, yes..." The assistant handed Flora a pen and paper. She wrote something down on it then passed it back.

"Aww..." The assistant said as he read it, Flora blushed.

They walked out.

"Thats our shopping done, lets get back to Alfea and pack!" Layla and Flora ran to get back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry, school was back on... :'[**

**By the way, thank you SO much for the reviews, you all rock! Particularly FloraFan, you reviewed every single one of my storys! Thanks for the heads up!**

Mistletoe

Once Layla and Flora got back to Alfea, everyone but Stella was already and waiting outside, they were sitting on their suitcases with an impatient look on their faces.

"Where the heck have you been?" Musa aksed

"We got a little side tracked..." Said Layla, giggling

"Wasn't that store shiney?" said Flora, who had only just got out of her trance, "shiney..." she said again

"Okay...What is going on with Flo, tell me, now," Tecna was almost in a trance staring at Flora being in a trance.

"Yeah...Flora's observant side kind of took her over..." Layla giggled, Flora shuddered out of the trance.

"My eyes! Everything is so bright, wait where am I? Oh right..."

Everyone laughed. Stella came running with bags and bags of luggage and clothes.

"That reminds me! We still have to pack!" Flora and Layla ran back to their dorms to pack.

The boys arrived as soon as Layla and Flora arrived on the quad with their bags, like clockwork.

"Hey girls," They all said as they went to embrace their partner and take their bags. Flora was about to pick up her own bags when Helia stopped her.

"Allow me," Helia said as he picked up her bags himself, Flora blushed

"Thank. You." Flora said too clearly. Helia smirked, and once he turned away, Flora slapped herself in the face. _Why do I have to make such a fool out of myself when I'm around him. _The other girls were staring at her and giggling.

"All the luggage is on board and the passengers may now enter the ship," said Sky grinning

"YAY!" Bloom screeched, and Musa who was standing next to her fell over by the volume of her yell, her ears were especially sensetive because she had sonar ears.

"We have now arrived in Eraklion country mansion, please enjoy your stay!" said Sky cheesiley

They all walked off the ship, the boys carring all the bags, Brandon having the most trouble.

Inside it was practically a palace, with gold, red and velvet everywhere the eye could see.

"Its the most beautiful place I've ever seen," said Flora gasping

"Flora, don't start with all the 'shiney store' stuff again will you?" Layla raised an eyebrow, Flora stuck up her nose.

"It's no where near as beautiful as my palace in Solaria, but I'll suppose it will have to do," said Stella, oblivious to the fact that she was being extremley rude and Sky was practically shaking a fist at her.

"Come on girls, lets go see where we're staying!" Tecna ran off, followed by the rest of the girls, who were followed by the specialists who were struggling with luggage.

"You will all be sharing this room," said Sky as he opened a double door to a huge circular room with six single beds all along the outside. Stella's bed was orange, Bloom's was Blue, Tecna's was purple, Layla's was green, Musa's was Red and Flora's was pink.

"The beds are smaller than chairs!" Stella spoke her thoughts out loud, which she had absoloutly no problem doing. Sky was about to punch her, but was stopped by Brandon.

"Girls, we're in a room almost the same right opposite yours if you need us, so we'll just leave you alone to settle in," said Brandon, dragging away the fuming Sky.

Flora rolled her eyes and undid the clasps on her suitcase. On top of all her clothes were the eleven gifts for all her friends. They were all wrapped in red paper apart from Helia's, which had a pink and green floral pattern on it. She smiled dreamily to herself as she looked at it. _I hope he likes it._ She thought.

"So Flo, are you gonna tell me the message which is on the you-know-what for the you-know-who?" asked Layla

"Sorry Layla, but its for me to know and you to find out."

It was late when they had arrived in Eraklion, so all the girls got into their nightdresses.

"Wow, this is just the total perfect set-up for a sleepover!" Yelled Stella, so lud that the boys across the hall could hear her clearly. The grinned to eachother.

"Shall we?" asked Riven

"Yes, I think we shall," replied Sky. Helia rolled his eyes and followed them. They settled on the floor outside the girl's room.

"Its a shame we don't have any pizza," continued Stella

"Who needs pizza?" said Tecna, "When you have tecnology," Timmy sighed, _aah, so logical, the reason why I fell for her in the first place..._

"Screw tecnology! I'm a growing girl, I NEED pizza!" said Stella dramatically, the other girls laughed.

"Yeah, sure," Layla grinned

"Forget this pizza talk! What did you get for the boys?" Musa asked Stella

"I can't say! What if they're listening?" The boys looked at eachother as if they had been found out.

"Oh whatever..." Musa frowned

"Whats up, Musa?" Bloom asked (Not screaming or saying anything cheesy for once in her life!!)

"Oh its just Riven, he hasn't even said a single word to me on this trip..." The guys looked at Riven.

"That's your way of getting girls to like you?" Brandon whispered. Riven raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, boys...Nabu is always so busy with wizard training, I'm glad he's kicking back a little and spending some time with all of us, and more importantly, me," said Layla, "Flora, you look confused, or do you always look like that, cause I've never noticed," said Stella, Flora shrugged

"I don't know, I still feel a bit confused to why Helia took my bags, he should have just left them with me," said Flora quietly

"Oh Flora, don't you get it?!" exclaimed Stella

"Get what?"

"He LIKES you, Flo, he's just trying to spend more time with you and get to know you without actually having to ask you out on a date!" Musa grinned

"Sure..." Flora smirked, "Like he'd go for me,"

"Flora you are to modest for your own good, be like me!" Stella raised her voice

"I don't think anyone in their right minds would go for Stella as a role model," said Musa, Stella pouted

"Actually 75 percent of girls would want Stella as a role model because of her looks," said Tecna, Stella beamed

Meanwhile, outside...

The other boys were grinning wildly.

"So you like her do you? Aw how sweet!" Riven smirked quietly

"Shut up!" Helia was angry and confused, and yet happy, so he couldn't help grinning as wildly as everyone else.

"So you think I should try to be like you, and then you think Helia would like me?" Flora looked doubtful. Helia frowned from outside.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to go out with someone like me? You just have to look at me, I'm gorgeous!" Stella yelled, everyone rolled their eyes.

"Stell, you are extremely vain and full of it!" Musa yelled

"Musa!"

"What? Someone had to tell her..."

"So will you do it Flora?" Stella asked

"I suppose anything is worth a try..."

Helia raised his eyebrows, _I just want her to be herself... _he thought

"I think its time you stepped in, bro," said Sky to Helia

"What?! What the heck would I say?"

"Just go in and say you need to borrow a pencil or something off her," said Brandon, pulling him closer to the door. The others guys stood up and walked away so they were out of sight from the girls' door. _Here goes nothing..._ Helia gulped and knocked on the door.

"Err...Hi..I-I just need to borrow a pencil from you if you have any, Flora?" He asked.

"Oh, err, yeah I have one, it is totally incredifabulous..." said Flora

Helia raised his eyebrows, "Okay..." Flora picked up the pencil and handed it to Helia, as he took it, their hands brushed against eachother, and they looked into eachothers eyes, until Flora suddenly looked away. Helia looked down, "Well, thanks..."

"No problem..."

Helia closed the door behind him. Flora slapped herself hard in the head.

"Stell, I can't be like you, its just not me!" said Flora

"Well you proved that alright, an incredifabulous pencil? What the hell!" Stella was tittering (I couldn't think of any other words! Anyway...)

Helia slapped himself, _what the hell was that?! Ugh...I really don't like Stella at this moment..._

"Dude, you are after a really insecure girl," Sky patted him on the shoulder, they continued listening.

"So hey, shall we go see the guys now?" Stella asked

"Stell, its ten, and its Christmas eve, lets get to bed." Layla stood up yawning.

"Its Christmas tomorrow? I didn't know that!" said Stella, but the girls were already asleep.

Flora was woken up by someone gently tapping her on the shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked dreamily

"Almost midnight." said a voice. Flora opened her eyes to see Helia smiling at her from the end of her bed.

"But, why-you...huh?" Flora was very confused

"I thought you might want to see something," He continued. He took her hand and dragged her to the guys' room, Riven was grinning evily, Brandon was grinning suggestivley, Sky was grinning like some kind of maniac, Timmy looked like he was close to yelling because he had lost a computer game, and Nabu was just grinning with the occasional random mutter. She heard him say, "Fine, go out the window if you want, but I'm staying right here on dry water. Then he said "No! Not the cookies!"

Helia took Flora to the balcony.

"Why am I," She stopped when she saw the magnificant view, "here..."

It was the sun rising, showering light on the crystals of snow, making all of it glint and sparkle. Flora gasped.

"Why did you take me to see this?" she asked

"Because its beautiful,"

"And thats a reason because-"

"Because your beautiful too,"

Flora looked at him shocked. He didn't look at her, just at the view. Flora didn't know what to say. There was an awkward silence.

"You don't mean it, why should you?" Flora said quietly

"Because I do mean it, and I would be stupid if I didn't," he answered, "You know that you are extremely modest," Helia grinned, Flora blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Helia asked

"N-no of course not..." Flora covered her face with her hair and looked at the sun. Helia was staring at her. _Oh God I wish she would just say something..._

"Flora, you do like me don't you?" He was practically shaking as he said it. He couldn't see it, but Flora's jaw dropped, and a wide grin appeared on her face. She took Helia in a warm embrace.

"I would be stupid not to," Her boldness took her over.

Helia took her to bench and they both sat down, staring at the rising sun. Helia checked his watch. It was past midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Flora"

"Merry Christmas, Helia"


	4. The Ball

**Hi again! Sorry for the wait, school has been really hecktic with stupid exams!**

Mistletoe

Flora woke up. It was just a dream. If she normally had a fantasy in a dream, she wouldn't usually be upset when it was over. She checked the time, the digits on her alarm clock glowed 12:07am. It was Christmas day, she couldn't help grinning and all of a sudden she felt wide awake. She quietly crawled out of her bed and walked out on to the balcony, the view was exactly the same as the one she had in her dream – it was beautiful. She looked across to the guys' balcony. No-one. She sighed, it was more fun when she had someone else with her. Dispite it being Christmas, and having the most gorgeous view she had ever seen in front of her, tears started falling out of her eyes. She knew why. She glanced over to Helia's balcony again. There he was, staring at the same view, but he didn't notice her. She tried to back out of her balcony, but then tripped over a twig on the floor. She started clutching her toes in aganony, Helia heard and looked over to her. He smiled.

"What are you doing up at this hour," he teased,

"I could ask you the same thing..." she muttered. Helia looked back at the view.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he said dreamily

"Yes you, I mean it are, I mean is..." Flora blushed. There was a long pause.

"D-Do you want to c-come over to m-my balcon-ny," Helia stuttered

Flora couldn't believe Helia was stuttering! He was so cute when he blushed... Flora realised she was gazing at him, and managed a little nod. She walked inside. Helia slapped himself in the head again, _Could I be more God damn nervous?! Why the heck do I make such fool of myself when I'm around her... _Flora appeared on his balcony and smiled nervously.

"Err, hi," Flora spoke

"Hi, you gonna come over here or what? Helia sighed, _Here goes nothing... _"Flora, I have something to ask you...Tomorrow, well, today, is the Annual Eraklion Christmas ball...and, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with...me..."

Flora's heart skipped several beats. "I would love to!"Flora threw her arms around Helia, but then retracted them quickly.

Because I don't know what to write, I am going to skip to 5:00, when they are getting ready for the ball.

"Alright! Christmas ball, here we come!" said Musa as she twirled around in her large red ball gown which had gold thread in the seams. She had her hair down with gold hair pins holding back her fringe into a quiff.

"And of course you can all thank me for having Sky as a boyfriend!" Bloom fingered the fabric of her navy blue ball gown with layers and layers of different shade of blue netting along the bottom. Her hair was up in a tight bun on the back of her head.

"And you can thank me for having excellent taste in fasion!" screeched Stella, as she leaped about the room in her vibrant yellow shimmering dress, with embroided suns all over it. Her hair was tied up in two plaits with a sun clasp at the end of each plait.

"We all have exellent taste," said Tecna while ruffling the netting of her skimpy purple gown. Her hair was the same as always.

"Well its a good thing we're all best friends then, isn't it?" said layla.

She was wearing a gown which was all shades of green and her hair was scraped back into a long wavey ponytail. "C'mon Flo, we want to see your outfit!"

"I'm not ready!" Flora yelled, she was obviously in a rush. They heard various objects crashing to the floor in her hurry. She wanted to look her best for Helia.

She was sorting through what seemed like a million dresses, red, green, pink. She decided she would wear a pink gown with lighter pink detail. And her hair would be pulled back into a large and loose bun. She sighed, she really hoped Helia wasn't the kind of guy who judged a book by its cover, because in her eyes, she did not look the part.

"C'mon Flo, we're gonna be late!" Flora heard Musa call from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Okay, but promise not to make fun of me!" Flora called

"No-one will judge you, at least not too much dear!" Stella said. Flora walked out of the bathroom, everyone gasped.

"You told me you wouldn't make fun of me!" She said

"Flora, you look amazing!" said Layla

"Thank you..."

**Mwah ha ha ha... Another cliffie! The next chapter will be up soon, and it will be about the ball**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, sorry for the wait! Can you forgive me? PLEASE! *Sob sob* Anyway, here is the next chapter of Mistletoe, help me with your ideas! Your views mean a lot to me...

Mistletoe

**Previously: The girls were getting ready for the dance, and Flora was espeacially excited because Helia had asked her to be his dance partner! [Whoop whoop]**

"You really think I look okay?" Flora doubtfully looked in the mirror and twirled around.

"Are you kidding?! You look amazing!" Layla was so happy for her friend

"You do..." Musa continued

"Yada yada yada... It's awsome and what not, but lets get going! I wanna dance with snookams..." Stella's eyes grew into hearts, as she twirled around the room knocking everyone over

"Good idea, lets go before we get anymore side tracked," Tecna walked out of the room

At The Ball

The guys had left for the ball hours ago, they didn't want to just hang around waiting for the girls forever, and plus, Brandon wanted to dance with some of the other girls there before Stella arrived.

"And they arrive," Timmy narrated as the girls entered, Sky ruffled Timmy's hair.

"Hey, thats my job," Sky pointed to himself

"To what?"

"To narrate!"

"Oh, whatever,"

"Yeah, if you've finished here, we were planning on dancing, ya know?" Tecna pulled Timmy away as they talked about ramdom things like sim cards and megapixels as they swayed to the music. Don't ask, but I think that's what they find romantic, (weirdos...) Stella pulled Brandon away with haste, as well as Bloom, Layla and Musa. Flora just stood there, blushing and looking at the ground. Helia's jaw dropped when he saw her, he had never seen anyone look so beautiful!

"D-do you st-still want to dance??" Flora looked hopefully at Helia, who was blushing himself

"Are you kidding?!" Helia pulled Flora close, so close Flora could feel allt he muscles in his body, she didn't protest.

"I love your dress, it looks beautiful on you," Helia continued

"Th-thank you, you look great yourself..." Flora said. Helia smirked.

"Yeah, sure..."

"You do..."

They had been dancing for a long time, the first song had long ended, and several others had ended as well. Helia was tired of dancing.

"Flora—Can we go somewhere else?" Helia gulped

"What? Where?" Flora looked taken back

"I dunno, somewhere where we can just go and talk..."

"Oh-Okay!" said Flora quickly, in case he changed his mind. Helia grinned, he took toght grasp of her hand and pulled her towards the exit. He continued walking with her, there was an uncomfortable and awkward silence, which Flora suddenly broke.

"Where are we going?"

"Its a suprise..."


	6. Chapter 6

Mistletoe

Helia finally stopped.

"Why are we-" Flora gasped, "Here..." she finished. Helia had taken her to the middle of a forest, there was a small lake with clear, clean water which shone in the moonlight. Everything smelt fresh, cool and new. He took her over to the edge of the lake and sat her down.

"We're here because it thought you might like to see it..." Helia hoped he hadn't made a mistake in taking her here, _Doesn't she like it? _He silently thought.

"Helia - Its beautiful!" she removed her shoe and dipped her toes in the water, the snow hadn't reached the lake because of the trees' shelter.

"And this water is so smooth," Flora put her other foot in as well, Helia puts arm around her waist and pulled her as close as before when they were dancing. Flora felt herself jump with excitement. Helia smiled at her, and didn't realise he was staring at her.

"What?" Said Flora, stunned by his gaze

"Oh nothing..." Helia sighed. Flora was smiling away. _Oh God, she's gorgeous... _Helia secretly thought. He looked back at the clear water.

"Why did you ask me?" Flora's voice spoke suddenley.

"What?"

"To the ball!"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"Just because," _God help me, I'm suddenley so shy! I've never felt like this before... _Helia thought.

"If you tell me, I'll kiss you..." Flora said, then cringed, _What the HELL did I just say?! I am SO gonna be turned down. _Flora turned around, she was shocked to see that Helia was suddenley smiling.

"Okay then..." Helia moved closer and whispered in her ear...

"I want to be with you, Flora..." Helia grazed her cheek, Flora's eyes were shining wildly. _I can't believe he just said that! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!! I have been waiting so long for him to say something...But that doesn't matter anymore, he's said it! _Flora didn't waste any time. She pushed him over, and started to make-out with him. After a while, they looked at the time and remembered that it was time to go back to Sky's country house and open the Christmas presents. They walked back, holding eachothers hands, they were caught by Stella and Layla.

"Yoo hoo! Love-birds!" Stella cooed.

"We caught ya both red-handed!" Layla giggled. Flora and Helia let go of eachothers hands, blushing.

"Oh, I hope we didn't interrupt anything!" Stella winked at Flora.

"Guys, come on! We're opening the presents!" Musa called, they ran inside.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! I will try to finish all of my unfinished stories VERY soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the FINAL chapter! Finally another story finished! Wait! I haven't written the last chapter yet... Anyway, here we go... (By the way, this is PROBABLY going to be quite short but I'm probably going to go on about something completely different at the end ;-)

Mistletoe

Flora, Helia, Stella, Layla and Musa re-entered the large living room, where everyone was holding their presents with an impatient look on their faces.

"WHERE have you BEEN!" Bloom yelled at Flora and Helia. They just blushed and ignored the question. Bloom's annoyed face suddenly turned into a cheeky grin.

"Oh, I see..." Bloom winked at Flora, who blushed five shades pinker.

"I-I just have to go get the presents..." Said Flora, _And some water, _She thought.

Once she reappeared, looking less-embarrassed, Riven rolled his eyes.

"FINALLY! We thought you had DIED or something!" Riven yelled, Musa thumped him.

"Well I guess I'd better not keep you waiting any longer...Here are your presents!" Flora passed out her presents. Riven pulled out his jeans, and looked at them _sort-of _approvingly.

"Thanks—I guess..." Riven muttered to Flora.

Sky opened the shoe box and stared at the shoes.

"I think I might have already got these, I don't know, I have a lot of shoes...But thanks anyway," Sky put the shoes away and Flora rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the hoodie," Brandon called quickly.

"Yes, this is the previous version of the one I already have, but I'm sure I can use it for something else, thanks," Timmy and Tecna said at the same time.

Once _almost _everyone had opened their presents, most of them got bord and decided to go outside and have a snowball fight, all except Helia and Flora.

"Er, hi," Flora was more nervous than ever, she was holding the present she had got for Helia behind her back.

"Hi," Helia beamed, he was also holding a present behind his back, "Sould we exchange presents now?"

"Okay,"

Helia handed Flora a small rectangular box, she opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with a small red rose for a pendant. Flora gasped.

"Do you like it?" Helia asked nervously.

"I LOVE IT! Thank you so much!" Flora warmly embraced Helia.

"Can I have mine now?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, sure," Flora handed Helia the package. _Wait, I can't, should I take it back, wait...It's too late now! _Flora was blushing wildly. Helia delicatley pulled away the wrapping paper.

"Wow, these look exspensive...Wait..." Helia peered at the small writing engraved on the silver plate at the front of the notebook. It read:

_Helia, I don't know wether you feel the same way or not, but I love you._

Helia stared at Flora, expressionless, but his eyes were shining. Before he could say anything, Layla who had been watching the entire time, waltzed in with a sprig of Mistletoe and held it above Helia and Flora's heads.

"Go on then, I was getting bord!" Layla said cheekily. Flora gave Layla an awkward and annoyed expression.

"It's okay Helia, you don't have t-" Helia pushhed his lips against hers, and she kissed back.

"Aw!" Layla cooed, and Stella, who had just come in, but they didn't care, for once.

YAY! ANOTHER STORY FINISHED! WHOOP WHOOP 2 ME! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! HURRAH! GOOD SHOW! TALLY HO! TOP KNOTCH! JIMMENEY CRICKET! Ignore all that...

I have PROMISED myself that befor I write any more stories, I am going to finish all the unfinished ones that I have done. I SWEAR! CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO DIE! Soz, gone a bit HYPER! (RYNV3974Y9RTU[4W-0IW0[94U&9*u*)*)*&*&^9U)(*)(*097*&^$^$"365R&^53£$243$365$768809098^76) *I'm okay, I'm okay*

HELP ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! AAAAH!


End file.
